1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for consolidating privacy preferences. In particular, the present invention extends Internet privacy preferences by creating location-based privacy preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer users are increasingly mobile users that frequently travel with pervasive computing devices, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, and the like. Pervasive computing devices are becoming ever smaller, and thus more mobile, devices. In addition, wireless communication networks are reaching more distant places, allowing the user to be connected to a computer network, such as the Internet, almost regardless of the user's physical location.
Today, Internet users are asked on a frequent basis to decide whether and under what circumstances to disclose personal information. The P3P (Platform for Privacy Preferences) specification, developed by W3C (the World Wide Web Consortium), defines an industry standard that provides a simple, automated way for users to gain more control over the use of personal information on Web sites they visit. When implemented in Web sites and browsers, the P3P specification is intended to bring a measure of ease to Web users wishing to decide when and under what circumstances personal information is disclosed.
At present, the P3P specification is focused primarily on wired Web privacy. However, as users become increasingly mobile, wireless and location-based services introduce new and heightened privacy concerns for consumers. The risks include unintentional or mistaken disclosure of personal information as well as access of sensitive, or confidential, information by unauthorized individuals. A challenge of the current P3P specification and current state of the art is that clear wireless privacy rules and regulations are lacking. Because of this, wireless location technology has the potential to pinpoint the geographic location of mobile users as well as track the movements and activities of such users. Another challenge with the prior art is that collection and cross-referencing of new levels of personal information will likely increase. Hence, wireless providers and carriers may be privy to users' personal information as well as the users' current geographic locations.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for providing users with the ability to choose when and where personal information is shared. This system and method should allow a user to choose to be anonymous in one location context, and identifiable in a different context.